The present invention relates to a rotary damper.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
WO 2013/138912 A1 discloses a torque limiting assembly for use with an actuator having a torque transfer output. The assembly includes a brake pad, a band connected at a first extremity to a first extremity of the brake pad and a cam linking a second extremity of the band to a second extremity of the brake pad. The brake pad and the band are configured to wrap around a torque transfer output and the positioning of the cam in a first position frictionally engages the brake pad and the band with the a torque transfer output while the positioning of the cam in a second position disengages the brake pad and the band with the a torque transfer output. The presence of such a torque brake is inadequate to ensure a reliable limitation of the rotation movement of a rotating mass in relation to a fixed mass.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved rotary damper which obviates prior art shortcomings and which is simple in structure, compact, and yet reliable in operation.